


The Song that changed everything

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Lelouch sang a song to the black knights an hour before execution that decision caused to entire course of the world good thing too because the world was about to be destroyed.I honestly don't remember much for this but it was inspired by the English version of the second opening credits World End sung by Natewantstobattle.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449
Kudos: 4





	The Song that changed everything

Britannia high security prison

Lelouch walked into the prison's hallway where the black knights were held, he held a guitar for an unknown reason, they looked at him in hatred, even his sister was glaring at him with malice.

He sighed, starting to strum his guitar.

There is a light at my world's end  
There's nothing left now to defend  
It flies off into the wind

They looked at him confused to why he's singing but they stayed silent and listened carefully.

I can't get by pretending it's ok  
I can't help us so this is our last day

Everything was stolen from me  
In a world that wouldn't change  
What's this song that I've been singing  
A song of colors turned to grey

Everything is bright

Now it's time let my shattered dreams  
Become this world's reality  
It's the end for me

There is a light at my world's end  
There's nothing left now to defend  
Now I can see  
There's nothing left for me

All the black knights were stunned as they found the meaning to the song.

"Our execution is in an hour or should I say mine." He said leaving quicker than he came not wanting to hear their thoughts knowing that his life soon ends. Kallen and Nunnally teared up not wanting him to die. The rest of the black knights grew saddened knowing that his shattered dreams were the dreams to make a peaceful world as Kallen said.

"I guess he felt regret for what he has done and so he made that song to show us how he failed and how he was going to make up for it, but that means he’s going to die and I don’t want him to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still love that song.


End file.
